The Devil's Drug
by clicker120
Summary: What happens when one man tries to take down a group of Miami's finest officers? Only time will tell...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

1:57 A.M. – A man is his late thirties enters the St. Blues Street Bar. He's wearing a metallic blue suit and black leather shoes. On his left wrist he's wearing a silver bracelet with the words "To My Heart, Love Elizabeth" engraved on it. He's carrying a black briefcase handcuffed to his right wrist. He enters the bar and speaks with the bartender. He orders a Blackjack; a shot of Jack Daniel's tequila.

He looks over to where the bartender says his buyer's table is at. He gives the man a cold, deathlike stare. The buyer at the table signals for the man with the briefcase. The man at the table has his own briefcase. When the man at the bar reaches the table he asks "Do you have the money?"

Mendoza replies "Yes, do you have the stuff?"

The other man opens the briefcase he is carrying and allows Mendoza to see the fourteen bags of cocaine hidden inside. Mendoza opens his and shows the man the $300,000 inside. The other man uncuffs himself from the briefcase and places it on the table. Mendoza then places his on the table and pulls something out of his jacket.

The bartender screams "He has a gun!" But it was too late.

The other man at the table was already dead and on the floor, clutching the briefcase of coke. The bartender tries to grab the shotgun he has hidden under the bar but is too slow. Mendoza shoots him in the chest as he bends down. The bartender knocked the phone off the hook as he fell to the ground. Mendoza picks up both briefcases and walks out the door of the bar. He gets into a cherry red '57 Corvette and speeds off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9:02 A.M. – A phone rings on a boat in a harbor. Sonny Crockett turns around from shaving and picks it up.

"Hey man! Sleeping late?" asks Rico Tubbs.

"Yeah, sorry!" answers Sonny.

"We have a case to work on. Castillo wants you down here right away!"

"I'll be there in half an hour."

"Why?" asks Rico.

"Because I have to finish shaving and then get dressed."

"Oh, okay."

"I'll see you when I get there and don't start without me."

Sonny finishes shaving and goes to get clothes out of a small closet. He pulls out a pair of white slacks and a blue shirt. He puts them on and runs a comb through his sandy blonde hair. He goes to the sink so he can brush his teeth. After he brushes his teeth he stares into the mirror. He starts to think about what will be in store for him later that day, if anything. He hopes nothing. He grabs his keys and climbs out of the cabin and starts to head for his car. He gets in and turns the ignition on in his Ferrari Daytona Spyder, the car he got from the cops. He is soon on his way to the station.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9:35 A.M. – Sonny walks into the meeting room to find Rico and Castillo talking.

"I thought I said don't start without me!" he says.

Rico turns and says "We haven't started yet. Gina and Trudy aren't here yet."

Castillo adds "They were on a late stakeout and I let them come in later, before I found out about this." He hands Sonny a folder.

"Found out about what?" asks Trudy as she and Gina enter the room.

"This," says Castillo and hands her the same folder. "I got a call earlier this morning about a shooting at the St. Blues Street Bar. Two men were found. One was the bartender and the other was a drug runner, Michael Shaw. Shaw had a pair of handcuffs on his right wrist. I suspect the shooter was buyer but forensics found no evidence of it."

"Michael Shaw was a small time drug runner that worked for a bigger guy. We never found out who he worked for. We are absolutely positive that it is him because he is the only runner that would handcuff himself to the briefcase of drugs," adds Rico.

"Crockett, I want you and Tubbs to find anybody who knows who Shaw's buyer was last night. Use your Burnett and Cooper covers. I don't want anybody thinking we're really cops. And Gina and Trudy, I want you to work the streets for the same information or anything that will help in finding out. I also want everybody to try their best and see if they can find out who Shaw's bigger man is. That will be all," orders Castillo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where do you want to start?" asks Rico.

"First let's try Shaw's ex-partner and see what he can give us," says Sonny.

They go and get into Sonny's car and head for Patrick O'Neil's Pub. They go in and sit at the bar. Sonny asks the bartender if he knows where the owner, Patrick O'Neil, is. The bartender says he will be down in about ten minutes and he would let him know that they were there.

The bartender asks "While you guys are waiting, you want something to drink?" Sonny orders a Blackjack and Rico orders a Virgin Mary.

Right when they finish their drinks, Patrick comes walking down the stairs. The bartender notices him and signals to Sonny and Rico. They turn around to see the stunned look on Patrick's face. Patrick, knowing who they were and their reputation, starts to run out the door. Rico takes off ahead of Sonny, catches up to Patrick and tackles him. They pick him up off the ground and ask him why he ran.

Patrick answers "Because you're here to ask me about Michael Shaw."

"Yeah, what do you know about it?" asks Rico.

"I don't know anything, I swear. I had nothing to do with it. Plus I was here all night. You can ask Manny, the bartender."

"We don't care if you killed him or not. We just want to know who his buyer was because we want to sell him some stuff. We thought you could help us," says Sonny.

"I don't know who his buyer was, but I can tell you who his boss is…His name is…oh, what was his name? Oh yeah, right. His name is Ross Barton. He works out of his boat, the Saint's Widow. It's docked at the Fiddle Street Pier."

"Thank you very much. If you can give any more information call us at this number, day or night, one of us will be there," says Sonny as he hands him a card with the number to the phone on the boat. They leave Patrick standing there and start to walk back to the car.

"So, off to Fiddle Street Pier?" asks Rico.

"Nope. We're going back to the station. Castillo will want this information and I want to get my own on Ross Barton. He sounds very familiar," says Sonny.

"Yeah, he does. Okay let's go."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Back at the station Castillo, Rico, and Sonny are in the meeting room talking.

Sonny says "We found out who Shaw's boss is, the bigger man. It's Ross Barton. But we're trying to figure out who he is because he sounds so familiar."

"He should because he was part of a case that Gina and Trudy were working on. They put him in jail for a prostitution ring, but he was released when all the evidence disappeared. He was charged, but never convicted," says Castillo.

"So what now Marty?" asks Sonny.

"I vote we get to Ross Barton and then go through him to get to the buyer. It might work, but if it doesn't then we can still get Ross Barton. We can then charge, convict, and sentence him for drug running," says Rico.

"I'm with him. It may work," says Sonny.

"Try it and keep me posted," orders Castillo.

Rico gets up and leaves the room. Sonny get up to follow him out and is stopped by Castillo.

"Sonny, please be careful. I don't feel too good about this."

"I will Marty and I don't either. Hopefully we're wrong, but I doubt it."

Sonny goes to sit down at his desk when Rico walks up with a question in his head.

"What now?"

"Now we go to Fiddle Street Pier. See if we can speak to Mr. Ross Barton."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Fiddle Street Pier is a large yacht named the Saint's Widow. A man in a black suit is stepping aboard to speak with the owner. He is carrying two black briefcases. He walks into the lounge area and sees the owner.

He says "I have some news for you."

The owner says "What?"

"Your small time man is dead. He was shot earlier this morning by an unknown assailant. I did recover your briefcase of cocaine," says the man with the briefcases.

He hands the briefcase with the drugs to the owner. The owner takes the briefcase and opens it.

"Are all fourteen bags here?" he asks.

"Yes," replies the man.

"Good, if I need further assistance from you I know where to find you."

The man picks up the other briefcase he brought and walks out onto the pier. As he is speeding away a black convertible pulls up to the same pier. Two men get out and walk toward the Saint's Widow. One of the men asks the man at the door if he could speak to the owner of the boat. And that it is about some business. The watchman goes inside and the two men outside could hear some whispering. The watchman comes back and shows them to the lounge area where the owner is.

Sonny says "You must be the owner, Mr. Ross Barton?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"We heard that you were out one drug runner and thought you could use some help," says Rico.

"Yes I am. But why would I need two of you when one can do the job?" Barton replies.

"Because the last guy was killed for doing it alone. If you had two, one could do the business and the other could be the backup and lookout," says Rico.

"Wow! You guys are right. When can you two start and I presume that you two are working together?" says Barton with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"Right now and yes we will," answers Rico.

"You may go now and I will notify you when you will be needed," Barton says.

Sonny reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a card. "You can call us at that number whenever you need us or you can send someone to my boat, the Saint Vida's Dance," informs Sonny.

"By the way, what are your names?" asks Barton.

"My name is Rico Cooper and my partner's name is Sonny Burnett. And if you ever want information on us just look up anybody, they'll tell you we're worth it!" Rico says as they start walking out the door to the car.

Once in the car they just sit there staring at each other. Sonny says "He seemed a lot more calmer about us than I would have thought. Almost like he knows something. Something only one other person would know."

"You know I have that same feeling too. Like something bad is going to happen or something is going to go wrong. So where to now?" replies Rico.

"Back to the boat. To wait and see if he calls sometime soon," says Sonny. He starts the car and goes speeding off as the sun begins to fall lower in the sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Sonny's boat, Sonny and Rico begin pacing on the deck with the both of them thinking. Rico thinking about how they were going to pull this off and Sonny thinking about Castillo's and his concern. He thinks they may have just gotten them into bigger trouble then they deserve. That they may have just signed their own death warrants.

"I don't feel too right about this," states Sonny.

"Oh come on man! It's just the jitters that you and I get all the time in jobs like this. You're just a little excited. You'll be fine…we both will!" replies Rico.

"I'm not so sure this time. And you know it can't be just me if Castillo is feeling the same thing. I just feel like something is going to happen to one of us. Something terrible."

"Hey man nothing is going to happen and I promise you that, okay?" asks Rico.

"Okay and I promise you that if anything does, to you or to me, I'm going to get you!" answers Sonny. They both start laughing as a car pulls up next to Sonny's.

Out steps Gina and Trudy, coming to check in with Rico and Sonny. They board the Saint Vida's Dance to hear Rico and Sonny laughing.

"What's so funny?" asks Gina.

"Nothing, Sonny's just threatening me again!" says Rico gasping for air from laughing so hard.

"Sonny Crockett, threatening people! I just don't believe it!" says Gina.

Everybody starts laughing again and then Gina and Sonny stop. They just stand there, staring at each other. Into each other's eyes with a look of mixed feelings. They both start to smile. All of a sudden Sonny starts to make this weary look on his face. Gina notices and starts to head over to Sonny.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Let's go below and talk," he says.

They head below while Rico and Trudy begin their own conversation. Once below deck Gina asks again "What's wrong? Is it something I did or said?"

"No, it's not anything you did. I just don't feel too good about this operation. And it's not just me either, Castillo feels it too. I just think something is going to happen. Something like one of us may not come out of it," says Sonny.

"Don't talk like that. All of us will make it through this, no matter what. Have you told Rico about this yet?" she asks.

"Yes, that's what we were laughing at when you and Trudy showed up. It's not really that I'm afraid that this deal isn't going to go down right, it's that I may lose something else," says Sonny as he gives Gina a guilty smile.

She smiles back and takes his hand in hers as a gesture of comfort. By now they were sitting so close that one wrong move could result in a collision, but they manage to turn their heads toward each other. As they lean towards each other they stop to hear a scream coming from the deck.

Sonny runs up to the deck to see Trudy laughing and Rico crouching in a corner with Elvis, Sonny's pet alligator, in his way. Sonny starts to laugh as he says "What did you this time?"

"I didn't do a thing. Your 'lap dog' decided to try and take a bite out of me. Did you forget to feed him or something?" asks Rico.

"No, I didn't forget to feed him. But I did tell you to stay away from him or else you could end up his dinner!" answers Sonny.

Everyone starts to laugh as Gina and Sonny look onto each other's faces with the thought of what might have happened below deck. For the time being they won't know, but can only hope for later.

"Okay, back to where we were before Elvis wanted a snack. Do you two have anything for us?" asks Sonny.

Trudy starts to pull something out of her purse as she says "This is the number and address of Ross Barton's girlfriend. We accidentally met her in the restroom at a very exclusive lounge. We asked her if she knew who he was and that's when she told us that she was with him. We told her that we wanted to but some coke from him and she gave us her number. She told us to call her when we had $15,000 ready for the payment and that she would tell Barton that he had some new buyers."

"We think that it's a good shot to get you selling for and then us buying from the same guy. Figuring that he can't put two and two together," says Gina.

"I say we let them. It would be helpful to have them help just in case we get into trouble," Rico states.

"Yeah, I agree with you. But we should ask Castillo because he'll want to know first," adds Sonny.

"So when are we going to ask him?" asks Rico.

"Right now," says Sonny.

"But we can't leave the boat until we get contact from Barton."

"Duh! That's why I'm going to call Castillo," adds Sonny. He goes below deck and picks up the phone.

Back outside he dials Castillo's number at work. Castillo picks up the phone. "Castillo speaking."

"Hey, it's Sonny. Gina and Trudy have just come up with an interesting question. They found Barton's girlfriend and offered her a payment. Gina and Trudy think they can help in infiltrating his business. Rico and I think it's a good idea, just in case we get into trouble we will still have another group on the inside. What do you say?" asks Sonny.

"Do it and keep me posted. Any word from Barton?" asks Castillo.

"No, but we're waiting for his call. I'm thinking that something may come up tonight."

"Tell me when something does. Have Trudy and Gina gotten the money for the drugs yet?" asks Castillo.

"Yeah, they said they called the office and that they can pick it up whenever they're ready," answers Sonny.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. And Sonny…"

"Yeah?"

"…make sure that everyone is careful, please."

"I will Marty. And I'll let you know if anything happens. Bye."

"Bye."

Sonny hangs up the phone and tells everyone that they can go ahead with their plan, but to make sure to be careful.

With that everyone got off the boat to walk the girls back to their car. Sonny lightly grabs Gina by the arm to slow her down. Mainly to keep them out of earshot from Trudy and Rico. As they are still walking Sonny asks Gina "Would you like to go to dinner tonight if nothing comes up? Or if something does, after all this is over?"

"I would love to," she answers.

Just then both their faces lit up, full of joy. Maybe then they can finish what could have happened in the cabin.

"I'll call you and let you know if anything does or doesn't happen," says Sonny.

Gina adds "That will be fine. I'll either be back at the station or at home. Just try both numbers."

Just then they look up to see Trudy and Rico staring at both of them. Sonny and Gina try to hide their guilty look. As Sonny helps Gina into the car he lightly touches Gina's hand. A touch that sent chills up Gina's spine. "See you later!" he adds as he shuts her door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you have a nice conversation with Gina or what?" Rico asks.

"None of you damn business!" answers Sonny as he gives Rico a guilty humor look.

Right then Rico knew what he was talking about to Gina and didn't speak of it anymore. Mainly because he knew Sonny's temper in matter like this. Rico thought it was a long time coming and thought it would be good for Sonny to find someone who knew what the job was really like. He knew that Sonny's first marriage was torn apart because of the job. And Rico had had his own problems with relationships because of being a cop. He did have a girlfriend up in the Bronx, but that ended before he came to Miami. So he's glad that at least one of them can have a life besides being a Miami Vice detective. And he's glad that it's those two.

When he comes back to focus on where he's at he sees Sonny staring at him with this goofy look on his face. "What?" asks Rico.

"Nothing, just got really quiet all of a sudden. Are you okay?" asks Sonny.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."

"What?" asks Sonny.

"You!" he answers.

"Oh really. Anything good?" he jokes.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to say anything until I'm absolutely sure. And I don't think that it will take that long," adds Rico.

"What do you mean 'I don't think it will take that long'?" asks Sonny.

"Nothing, trust me. It's nothing bad."

Sonny believed him. He knows Rico would never lie to him unless he had a really good reason. And sonny knows that because they have been partners for the past two years and have come to know each other fairly well. Not to mention depend on each other for support whenever either one of them needed it. Which didn't happen often. Thinking about it now makes Sonny laugh on the inside because when they first met, Rico lied to him and said that he was his brother. But he knows now that the only reason he did lie was to get his brother's and Sonny's partner's killer.

Sonny has a pretty good idea what Rico was talking about, but he just can't tell. He thinks that it is about him and Gina and about later that night. He doesn't really care if Rico finds out because he won't say anything.

Sonny trusts Rico with everything and his life. And Rico feels the same.

"Hey, Sonny, are you at home or taking a vacation?" asks Rico jokingly.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's up?" Sonny asks.

"I'm going to go home, take a shower, and get something to eat. Okay? I'll be back in about three or four hours. Is that fine?" asks Rico.

"Yeah you can go home. I'll call you if I need you. See ya later man," answers Sonny.

"Yeah. See ya later."

As Rico is leaving Sonny starts to think about the wrong possibilities again. He knows he shouldn't but he can't help it. It's like he knows something is going to happen. Like someone getting hurt. He's afraid that it's going to be one of the ones on the inside. He's hoping that his assumption is wrong and that all this will be over soon. So he can put his mind at rest, not permanently he hopes. He hopes he's wrong that no one has to get hurt. But it all comes with the job and he knows it. They all do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

At an apartment complex, a man steps up to a door and pulls out a set of keys. Rico unlocks his door and steps inside. He takes off his jacket and hangs it on the back of a table chair. He goes to his bedroom and takes off his gun holster and places it inside the top drawer of his dresser.

In the bathroom he starts the water in the shower, to get it hot, and goes to his closet. He pulls out a grayish-silver suit and a matching tie. He also picks out a jet-black shirt to go with it. He then goes back into the bathroom and locks the door. As he starts to undress the shower stall begins to fill with steam and he steps in.

Finally, he thinks, peace and quiet. For quite a while he hopes. He's worried about Sonny. He's never acted like this before. He hopes it's just a phase that he's going through, but he doubts it. All this worrying about Sonny starts him thinking that Trudy and Gina aren't all right. Maybe I'm just nervous, he thinks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina and Trudy are at Gina's apartment and hear the phone ring inside. Gina hurries to get the door unlocked. Just as she gets the door open Trudy rushes in and picks it up.

"I was beginning to think that you really weren't interested," says Rosella, Barton's girlfriend.

"Sorry. We couldn't get the door unlocked. What did you want?" asks Trudy.

"My boyfriend said that you two can buy from him. He says meet his seller at the Fifth Street Bridge at 7:30, tonight," Rosella says.

"Fifth Street Bridge at 7:30, got it," replies Trudy.

"Oh yeah. Bring the money."

"Can we get a description of what this guy looks like?" asks Trudy.

"You won't need one. The Bridge is under construction and he'll be the only person around for miles."

"Thanks," says Trudy.

"Your welcome," says Rosella.

As Trudy hangs up the phone she looks to Gina and says that they should call Castillo and the office so they can make sure the money's ready for tonight. Gina tells Trudy to get things ready for dinner and picks up the phone.

"Castillo? It's Gina. We have a meet tonight at 7:30 at the Fifth Street Bridge. I'm asking for no backup on this one because this is just a little meet with a little cocaine. Is that okay?" asks Gina with Trudy giving her an agreeing look.

"Okay, no backup. But be careful. By the way the money is ready and it's in my desk. You can pick it up whenever you're ready," says Castillo.

"Thank you," says Gina.

"Your welcome. And I mean it, be careful," adds Castillo.

"We will," adds Gina as she hangs up the phone. Gina goes and sits down at the table.

Trudy asks "What now?"

"Now we eat. Then we go to the station to pick up the money. Then off to the Bridge," answers Gina.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour and a half later, after picking up the money from Castillo, Gina and Trudy are on their way to the Fifth Street Bridge. They take a turn that takes them to the meeting place. When they pull up a man steps out of a cherry red '57 Corvette. Trudy stops the car and they both get out. Gina has a black briefcase in her hand. The man also has one.

"Do you have the money?" he asks.

"Yes, do you have the drugs?" replies Gina.

"Yes," he says and beckons them to step near his car.

As they are walking to his car they trade briefcases. Once they get to the car, the man lays the briefcase with the money on the trunk and opens it. Gina and Trudy turn their backs to make sure that the drugs are in the one he gave them. They are. The man starts to fiddle with something in his jacket and pulls out a gun. As he slowly turns around he turns off the safety. He fires one shot and hits Trudy. Gina turns in time to see Trudy fall to the ground. The man fires another shot at Gina. She falls to the ground, unconscious, as the man gets in his car and drives away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As an ambulance rushes for the Fifth Street Bridge, the phone rings on the Saint Vida's Dance. Sonny answers it. "Burnett," he says.

"Hola amigo! This is Ross Barton. Is your friend, Mr. Cooper, there?" asks Barton.

"No he went home for a couple of hours. He should be back in about an hour, though. Why?" Sonny asks.

"Because I have a job for both of you. In about three hours. It's at the Stray Cat Lounge, at 11:00. A friend of mine will be waiting for you. If you go straight to the back of the room you should see an orange and black door. Knock three times, pause, then knock three more. They will open the door; tell them you want to see a Mr. Antonio Jackson. They will know you're there for me. Tell your friend all this, okay?" Barton asks.

"Sure I'll tell him. And we'll be there," Sonny answers.

After Barton hangs up the phone, Sonny quickly dials Rico's number.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rico, just stepping out of the shower, hears the phone ring. He rushes to find the towel and runs to the phone.

"Man what took you so long to pick up the phone?" asks Sonny.

"I was taking a shower and I was trying to keep my towel on. What do you want?" asks Rico.

"We have a go for tonight. We meet a Mr. Antonio Jackson at 11:00 at the Stray Cat Lounge. We're the buyers and he's the seller. You want me to pick you up or are you coming over here?" asks Sonny.

"I'll come over there. I'll be there in about an hour, okay?" asks Rico.

"Yeah that's okay. See you then."

"Yeah see you then."

Rico hangs up the phone and is on his way back to the bathroom to get dried and dressed when the phone rings again. "What now?" he asks himself aloud.

"Tubbs," he says.

"Rico? It's Gina. I ne…need to tell you something," she says in a very quiet and groggy voice.

"Gina? What is it? Did something happen?" Rico asks.

"Trudy's been shot. We're both at the hospital. It doesn't look good," says Gina trying to fight from crying.

"I'll be right there! Do you want me to call Sonny?" asks Rico.

"No, I'll call him myself. Rico you might want to hurry because I don't think she's going to make it," says Gina.

"I'm on my way!" says Rico.

Rico hurries to get dried and dressed. He grabs his keys and his gun and rushes out the door. He's praying that Gina is wrong and that Trudy makes it. But he now knows that Sonny was right. And he was hoping that he wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sonny is sitting on the railing of his boat and smoking, waiting for 11:00 to roll around. He starts to think about Gina when the phone rings. He goes down into the cabin and picks it up. "Sonny," he says.

"S…Sonny? I…It's Gina."

"Gina? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asks.

"I…It's Trudy. She…She's been shot. We're both at the hospital. Rico is on his way. Sonny, I don't think she's going to make it."

"I'm on my way, just calm down."

"Hurry Sonny, hurry."

Sonny hangs up the phone and puts his shoes on. He gets in his car and goes racing down the pier to the hospital. He runs every red light he comes to. When he gets to the hospital he sees Rico's car and rushes inside. When he reaches the Emergency Ward he asks a nurse where the two injured detectives were. She tells him and he goes off in that direction. When he gets there he sees Rico holding Gina, trying to comfort her. Rico jerks when he sees Sonny. Gina turns to see Sonny with a relieved, but yet still scared look on his face. Gina rushes up to him and hugs him. He nearly falls back with the impact. She pulls back to tell him what happened, but he spoke first.

"You're hurt?" he asks.

"Huh? Oh that. He tried to shoot me in the head, but I ducked in time. He just grazed my forehead, but it was enough to knock me unconscious. Sonny, I didn't think we would get hurt and now Trudy…" she says as she starts to cry.

"Shh. It's all right. I'm sure she's going to be okay. Did the doctor say if you need to stay in the hospital tonight or not?" he asks.

"No he said I can go home, but I don't want to," she says.

"Well I want you to come back to the boat with me. Me and Rico have a meeting tonight, but I'll get someone to stay with you and someone to stay with Trudy. I promise everyone is going to be okay," he says as she cries into his shoulder.

She stops crying and says "You were right about someone getting hurt."

"I was hoping I wasn't. That it was just nerves, but I guess I was wrong," he answers with a nervous look on his face.

Gina and Sonny go and sit on the couch next to Rico and wait for the doctor. Gina lies in Sonny's lap as he begins to think of what might happen to him and Rico at their meet. Half and hour later, Rico is pacing the room and Gina is asleep in Sonny's lap. Sonny asks "Would you quit before you wake her up?"

"How can she sleep when her partner is in there, probably on her death bed?" asks Rico in return.

"Don't say that! Trudy would probably do the same thing if we were out here and Gina was in there. She's exhausted. And after seeing her partner and friend shot she deserves a little break. So cut her some slack or do I have to hit you first?" asks Sonny as Gina rolls over.

"Okay man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so insensitive or anything like that. And I would probably do the same thing if it were you in there. And you would do the same thing right?" asks Rico.

"I would. And I don't think we're done for tonight either. I think something is going to happen tonight," says Sonny with an anxious look on his face.

"This time I'm not going to doubt you. I believe you," says Rico with the same look.

"But I still hope I'm wrong."

A few minutes later, a door opens and out steps the doctor. Rico turns around instantly and Sonny wakes Gina. The doctor asks Rico to sit down and he grabs a chair for himself.

"How is she Doctor?" asks Gina.

"She just got out of surgery and she's going to make it. The bullet entered her shoulder and then it bounced around to her lung. That's where it stopped. She's going to be on a respirator for the next few hours or until she cal breathe on her own, but she's going to be fine," says the doctor as the three detectives let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we see her?" asks Rico very anxiously.

"No, I'm sorry. Right now she needs her rest, but if you come back in the morning you may. By then she should be off the respirator," answers the doctor.

"Okay, thank you very much," says Gina as the doctor goes to check on Trudy.

As they start to feel more relaxed Switek and Zito show up.

"How is she?" asks Switek.

"She'll be fine. Hey guys, you want to do a favor for me, please?" asks Sonny.

"Sure. What is it?" asks Zito.

"I want one of you to stay here with Trudy and the other to stay with Gina on my boat. I'm just asking this because I don't want either one of them without someone watching them. And me and Tubbs have a meeting in about two and a half hours," Sonny says.

"Okay, we're in. Zito will go with you to your boat and I'll stay here," says Switek.

"Thanks guys. I owe you big time. Come on you three."

Sonny, Zito, Gina, and Rico all head off for Sonny's boat. They get on board the boat and Sonny takes Gina down into the cabin. She's still a little wobbly so Sonny picks her up and lays her on the bed. He covers her up and says she can sleep there for the night.

"Don't leave, please. I think something is going to happen. And I don't want you to get hurt. Promise me you won't go," says Gina.

"You know I can't do that. I have to go. I promise I'll come back in one piece," he says.

"That's all I ask," she says, smiling.

Sonny sits there until she falls asleep. Before he gets up to go above deck he bends down and kisses Gina on the cheek. He heads up onto the deck and sees Rico and Zito talking. He goes to the opposite end of the boat and stares off into the black water. He knows something is going to happen tonight, but what? He just can't seem to figure out what. He listens to the roll of the waves against the hull of the boat and the murmur of Rico and Zito talking and falls asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonny turns around to the voice of a six-year-old. His son runs up to him. He opens his arms to catch his son in a hug, but his son just runs straight through him. He turns around and calls out to his son. But the boy can't hear him. He starts yelling at everyone to see if they can hear him, but no one even sees him. He starts to panic. Frantically searching for someone, anything. But it's no use. He hears a rustling noise and looks down to see a squirrel eating nuts in the palm of his hand. He lifts his hand up and the squirrel is still sitting on the ground, eating the nuts. He trembles with the fear of being dead and being a ghost. All of a sudden he hears a voice call his name.

"Sonny. Hey Sonny. It's time to get up," says Rico as he nudges Sonny.

Sonny wakes up to see Rico standing over him. Rico sees that Sonny is covered in sweat and asks him what is wrong. Sonny answers "I had a nightmare. I was dead."

Rico says "Sorry man. But we have to go or we're going to be late to our meeting."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the car. I have to go do something real quick," says Sonny.

As Rico starts to head for the car Sonny goes to the cabin door and peaks inside. "Goodbye Gina," says Sonny with a look of fear and dread on his face. He says goodbye to Zito as he runs for the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

At 10:30 P.M. a man boards the Saint's Widow and walks into the lounge area. He goes and sits down.

"Did everything go as planned?" asks Barton.

"Yes sir. But the ladies had a little accident. They were killed," answers the man.

"Good, very good. Do you remember that you have a meeting with Cooper and Burnett?" asks Barton.

"Yes sir I do. Would you like me to cause another accident?" asks the man.

"Yes I would. But only to Burnett. Leave his partner alive. I want him to know what the business is really about," says Barton with a wicked grin forming on his face.

"It shall be done," says the man as he starts to smile.

The man gets up and walks out of the room. He gets off the boat and starts for his car. He gets in and heads for the Stray Cat Lounge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonny and Rico pull into the parking lot of the Stray Cat Lounge at 10:55 P. M. They walk up to the doorman and he lets them in. Sonny and Rico don't want to make Mr. Jackson suspicious so they go to the bar and order drinks. Sonny a Blackjack and Rico a Virgin Mary, their usual. After they finish drinking it is about 11:04 P.M. and they head to the back of the room. When they get to the orange and black door, Sonny stops and says "Here we go. Good luck partner."

Rico says in return "Good luck."

As if they both know something terrible is going to happen. Rico knocks on the door three times, pauses, then three more knocks. A very muscular man, almost like a football player or weightlifter, opens the door and stares at Sonny and Rico. Sonny asks for Antonio Jackson. The man takes them to a small office area at the back of the room.

"Mr. Jackson, these men are here to see you. Shall I leave?" asks the man.

"Yes. We are going to step outside to do business, so keep everyone inside. Understand?" asks Jackson.

"Yes sir," answers the man.

"Shall we gentlemen?" asks Jackson as he walks to an exit that leads to an alley behind the Lounge.

"Yes, by all means," says Sonny.

"So where is the money?" asks Jackson.

"Oops, it's in my trunk," says Sonny in a jokingly behavior.

"What?" asks Jackson stopping dead in his tracks.

"I'm just kidding. Cooper has it in his hand," says Sonny.

"Oh, that was a good one," says Jackson.

Rico and Sonny give each other a strange look.

"Shall we get down to business because, as you can see, I have plenty of other business to take care of," says Jackson.

"Yes we shall," says Rico.

As Jackson, Sonny, and Rico walk to the emergency exit Rico turns and gives Sonny a look of doubt. Jackson opens the door to the alley behind the Lounge. There is a cherry red '57 Corvette parked in front of the door. Jackson takes a key out of his jacket pocket. All three men walk over to the trunk of the car. Jackson turns around and says "Show me yours first."

Rico places the briefcase with the money on the trunk. He opens it and says "It's all there."

Jackson says in return "That's good."

Rico closes the briefcase and moves it off the trunk. Jackson takes the key and opens the trunk. He pulls out a briefcase. He opens it where Sonny and Rico could see. In it is the drugs.

Sonny asks "Is it all there?"

"Yes it is," says Jackson.

"Good," says Rico.

They hand each other their briefcases and turn to walk away. The phone in Sonny's car starts to ring and Rico runs to answer it.

"Hello?" asks Rico.

Nobody answers and he hears a click. He gets into the drivers seat and starts the car. Jackson places his briefcase in the trunk and reaches for a gym bag. He unzips the bag and pulls out a sheathe. In the sheathe is a six inch serrated hunting knife. He throws the sheathe into the trunk as he turns around. He steps quickly forward to catch up with Sonny. As he gets closer he pulls his arm back to his head. Sonny stops to bend down and tie his shoe and Jackson stands a foot behind him. Just as Sonny is getting up, Rico turns on the headlights to the car. He looks up and sees Jackson behind Sonny with the knife in his hand.

"Sonny! Look out!" he exclaims as he pulls his gun out of its holster. But his effort to warn Sonny is no use.

Jackson drives the knife into Sonny's back. Sonny turns around long enough to see the look of happiness and joy on his assailant's face. Jackson turns around and starts to run to his car as Rico starts to shoot at him. As the cherry red '57 Corvette peels out Rico calls the paramedics.

As Rico makes his was to Sonny, Sonny falls to the ground. When Rico gets to Sonny he is barely conscious. Rico kneels down and turns Sonny over. He places Sonny's head is in his lap and starts to talk to him.  
"Sonny? Sonny say something?" he asks.

Sonny starts to say something, but is cut short. He starts to gasp for air and tries to speak again. "Wa…watch Gi…Gina f…for m…me," says Sonny in a great deal of pain.

"Why don't you do that for yourself?" says Rico as he fights back tears.

Sonny starts to laugh, but has to gasp for air. Rico turns to hear a siren, but turns back when Sonny's body goes limp. Even though Sonny is just unconscious Rico starts to cry as the ambulance pulls up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

While the ambulance pulls up Rico leans over and whispers into Sonny's ear, "Don't you die on me! Don't you do it, Sonny Crockett!"

The paramedics rush over to Rico and Sonny. "You have to step back," says one of the paramedics to Rico.

After Rico moves the paramedics start to work on Sonny. Rico stands behind the chaos in the alley and falls to his knees.

"Please God, don't let him die," says Rico.

As he stands up he hears a paramedic say to another one, "We can't remove the knife here."

They place Sonny on his side onto a gurney to keep the knife from going deeper into his body. Rico tells the paramedics that he is going to follow them to the hospital in Sonny's car. As the paramedics place Sonny into the ambulance, Rico walks back to Sonny's car and calls Castillo.

"Hello?" Castillo asks.

"Castillo," says Rico.

"Rico is that you? What's wrong?" asks Castillo.

"Sonny's hurt. We're on our way to the hospital. The man we were supposed to meet double-crossed us. He stabbed Sonny in the back. We're headed to the same hospital that Trudy's at. Do me a favor, call Sonny's boat and tell Gina and Zito to get to the hospital, please?" asks Rico.

"Ok, I'll do it. We'll see you in a little bit. Bye," says Castillo.

"Bye," says Rico and he hangs up the phone. Rico puts the car into drive and follows after the ambulance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone starts to ring on the Saint Vida's Dance. Gina, asleep in Sonny's bed, hears the phone ring and rolls over.

"Stay there, I'll get it," says Zito.

"Okay."

Zito picks up the phone and says "Hello?"

"Zito, it's Castillo. Is Gina there with you?" asks Castillo.

"Yeah, she's still here. She's been asleep. Why? What's up?" asks Zito.

"I just got a call from Tubbs. Their meeting went bad. Sonny's been hurt. Their contact stabbed him. He's on his way to the same hospital as Trudy. Tubbs is following and expecting us to be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, I'll tell Gina. We'll be there as soon as possible. Bye," says Zito.

Zito turns around to hear Gina's voice from the kitchen area. "Tell me what?" she asks.

"I have something to tell you and you might want to sit down for it," he says with a solemn look on his face.

"What? What's wrong?" she asks as she just stands there.

"Sonny and Rico went to their meeting, but you already know that. Well, it didn't go as planned. Somebody got hurt," says Zito as he looks at Gina.

"Who got hurt?" she asks.

"Sonny."

As Zito goes to sit on the bed, he notices the look on Gina's face. She has the look of someone who just felt a person walk across their grave. He stares into her eyes and senses the shock and disbelief. All of a sudden Gina blinks and looks at Zito as if she knew he was reading her mind. But at that point it wasn't hard to read what she was thinking. She looks at Zito again and sees that he has his eyes closed. She doesn't know if it is because he is trying to hide tears or if he is just trying to stay calm. Zito opens his eyes and sees Gina staring at him, and he can't read her anymore. He has to stay calm. If not for himself, then for her. He sees Gina double over as if she is in pain. When he rushes over to see what's wrong she starts to cry. As he kneels down beside her, she turns to him and wraps her arms around him.

"First Trudy, and now Sonny," was all she could manage to say while crying into his shoulder.

"You heard what the doctor said. Trudy's going to be just fine. We just have to worry about Sonny," he says while holding Gina to keep her from shaking.

"When does Castillo want us there?" she asks backing away from Zito.

"As soon as possible. He said that Rico is following the ambulance. He's going to be there any minute," he answers as they both stand up.

"Where's he going?"

"To the same hospital as Trudy. And we should leave if we're going to get there when he does."

"Well, then what the hell are we waiting for?" she says as she rushed out of the cabin and toward Zito's car.

He silently says to himself "That's our girl!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Gina and Zito race towards the hospital, the ambulance pulls up with Rico right behind. As the doctors and nurses run to the ambulance with a stretcher and medical equipment, Rico frantically searches the parking lot for anyone that resembles his friends. He spots Castillo getting out of his car. He rushes over to Castillo.

"Lieutenant!" he yells, trying to let Castillo know that he was already there.

"Rico, how is he?" Castillo asks in reply.

"I heard the doctor say that they were taking him straight into surgery. They haven't told me anything else. I guess we'll have to wait until the doctor comes out of surgery."

"I guess we will. I hope that he's going to be all right," says Castillo as they enter the hospital.

A nurse sees them and recognizes that they are the detectives from earlier and shows them to a private room.

"You haven't seen the other two detectives that were here last time have you? The tall, thin man and the brunette?" Rico asks.

"No, but I'll show them to the room as soon as they get here. And I'll inform the other detective that you're here," she answers as she starts to leave the room.

"Thank you," Rico says with a look of dread on his face.

She turns around and says "Not necessary. And I'm sure he's going to be fine. I'll go and see if your friends are here."

She turns and leaves the room. Little did she know that the term "friends" would be loosely used. By the end of the night they were all going to feel like family.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Zito pulls up to the hospital and lets Gina out to try and find the others. She rushes inside and sees the nurse from earlier.

"Excuse me? Have you seen two detectives come in here with an injured one?" she asks rather hurriedly.

"They're in a private room. I told them that I would show you to them when you got here. Is the tall, thin detective with you?" she asks.

"Right here!" Zito says trying to catch his breath.

"Follow me," says the nurse.

She takes them down a hall and opens the door to the room. Rico and Castillo jump up out of their seats, thinking it was the doctor. But what they saw was a relief too. Zito and Gina walk into the room as Rico takes a step forward. Gina rushes into his arms and hugs him as if she will never let him go. Rico embraces her and says "It's all right. We're positive he'll be all right."

They release each other when the door opens again and Switek comes in.

"Where have you been?" asks Castillo.

"Walking all over this hospital. Doing a little thinking you know?" he replies.

Everyone finds somewhere to sit. Castillo and Zito in chairs. Switek was sitting on the edge of the table, but moves to the floor. Rico and Gina are sitting on the couch. He has his arm around her shoulders, mainly to keep her calm and to keep himself from shaking. Zito starts staring into Gina's eyes again, and she lets him. Castillo looks like he's meditating. Switek is staring off into space.

Rico is going over in his head what he would have done if he and Sonny were switched. He finally comes to the solution that he wouldn't have done anything differently. It wouldn't matter if the two of them were switched. One of them would still be in the hospital, fighting between life and death. He only wishes it was him and not Sonny. But all that went away in a puff of blue smoke and the glint of light off a dagger. He begins to remember the day before when he looked at Sonny after he had just woken up. He remembers that something was wrong with Sonny and he just couldn't tell what it was. But he thinks he knows now. If only he could be sure…if only.

"Hey man? You okay?" asks Switek coming back to earth.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking," he answers.

"About?" asks Zito.

"That we all know Sonny will pull through this. He's done it before."

"True, but nothing he's gone through is anywhere near as bad as this," returns Castillo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up until now the worst thing that Sonny Crockett had to go through was learning to be Sonny Crockett again.

About two years ago he got into a fight with a dealer he was after. They started with guns but soon started using fists. They were on the deck of an old ship. They started pushing and punching until the dealer lost his balance. He fell over the side and took Sonny with him, he grabbed Sonny's shirt as he fell overboard. Sonny hit his head on the side of the ship on the way to the water. He survived, but ended up with amnesia. For over two weeks he thought he was his drug dealer counterpart. It turned out that he was never found out to be a cop by any of the other dealers because they, as well as himself, thought he really was Sonny Burnett. He used that to his advantage and made an even bigger name for himself. He started to remember bits and pieces of his life that same day that Rico was to try and sell him some drugs.

They met in an old, abandoned light tower. Rico was the first one there, but when Sonny showed up he was delighted to see that he was still alive. Rico asked him if he remembered who he was. Sonny said yes and also that he was a cop. Sonny started to shoot at Rico, but he got away. Two days later Sonny walked into the station under his own free will. Everyone was shocked to see him come in. They were going to arrest him, but he had almost all of his memory back. He said that he could help get the others that he was working with so that they could arrest them. Castillo was reluctant to let Sonny even try such a scheme. But Rico persuaded him otherwise. So they let him go. The next day the bust was set and the cops got everybody except for two, Sonny and an even bigger dealer turned cop killer. Rico went after the dealer while Sonny made a getaway. Rico and the dealer ended up on a bridge and started wrestling. They flipped each other off the bridge, but only the dealer lost his grip. Rico hung there for what felt like and eternity to him. Sonny walked up to the edge of the bridge and looked down at Rico. Rico pleaded with Sonny to help him, but Sonny just stood there looking at him. Finally he grabbed Rico's wrist and started pulling Rico back onto the bridge. Once on the bridge they hugged each other and Sonny was back, better than ever.

Sonny would be all right. But now if he can only convince the others of that. He just doesn't know if he is sure of it or not. He hopes that he is just as jittery as Sonny was back on the boat the previous day. He removes his arm from around Gina's shoulders and stands up.

"Where are you going?" asks Gina with a look of abandonment.

"I need to take a walk. Like Switek said 'To think things through.'"

He turns and leaves the room as quiet as it was when they got there. He walks out of the hospital and starts to wander around the parking lot. He starts to think to himself. I don't know how this could have happened. We did everything by the books, which was a first! I just don't understand. It couldn't have gone this wrong. It was supposed to be a little meet, nothing should have gone wrong! There is no way that I let this happen, right in front of my face. I should have warned Sonny sooner. But how when I didn't even see the guy until I turned on the headlights. But I should have. I should have gotten to Sonny faster. Maybe I could have stopped the guy. I didn't even pull my gun until it was too late, and it is protocol for an officer to pull his weapon when there is any hint of danger. But if I had pulled my gun we both would probably be dead right now. That's if he was packing more than just a knife. I still can't believe. Would he have done anything different if it was me instead of him? Probably not, there's just not that much that you can do. I just wish that this never even perspired. Eventually, over time, I'll find something wrong with this, and hopefully it is my doing and not his. Poor Sonny. No, poor brother.

When Rico comes back to reality he notices that he has walked around the hospital and decides to walk down the street. He notices a sign announcing a bar nearby. He follows the directions and finds the bar. He takes on look at it and decides to not enter. "The pain would overwhelm me," he says to himself.

He can't go in there, no matter how much he wants to. He knows that someone going into a bar is how all this started and he doesn't want to go through it all over again. He turns around and heads back to the hospital. When he sees the name of the hospital, lit up in neon lights, he slows down. He stops at a bench and sits down. He doesn't really want to go inside for fear he might have already missed the announcement of the inevitable. Hopefully that is not true. He stands to go into the hospital. He heads for the hall that their private room is in, but turns around and heads in the opposite direction. He's going to see Trudy. She should know, whether or not she's awake. Especially since the same guy could have done this to the both of them.

He pushes open the door to her room. Trudy lies on the bed with tubes and wires covering her body. She is still unconscious. Rico pulls up a chair to the side of the bed. He starts to talk to Trudy as if she was awake.

"I'm sorry I haven't been in to see you yet. We had another emergency and you're not going to like it. But I think I'll wait until you're awake for me to tell you. The doctor says you're going to be just fine. I feel so bad for everything that has happened in the past few days. I wish I had been there to stop the guy from hurting you. I just didn't make it. And I'm sorry you got hurt, but you're going to be all right. I'm sure of it."

He lays his head down on the bed and shuts his eyes.

He opens his eyes to the feeling of fingers in his hair.

"Rico?" asks a very groggy Trudy.

"Trudy, you're awake. That's wonderful. How do you feel?" he replies sitting straight up.

"I feel a little tired. What's wrong? Where's everyone else?" she asks.

Rico's eyes divert to the ceiling as if he's asking God how to put his next words.

"They are all downstairs in a private room," he answers.

"Why are they downstairs instead of up here with me?" she says rather hurt.

"Hey, it's not you. They have all come to see you. It's just…" he says placing a hand on her cheek.

"Just what?" she asks.

"Me and Rico had a meeting to sell some stuff and the guy double crossed us. He stabbed Sonny after the meeting was over. He's in surgery right now. I think he's been in there almost two hours now."

"Oh my God. I'm sorry that I sounded hurt, I had no idea," says Trudy, rather shocked.

"That's what I came up here to tell you but you were still unconscious. I wanted to wait until you were awake."

"Well is he going to be all right?"

"I don't know. But I should go back to them and see if the doctor has come in yet. And I'll be sure to tell them that you're awake. That should cheer them up."

"Okay, I'll be right here. Tell me if anything happens."

"I'll be sure to. Now you get some rest."

Rico gets up and puts the chair back where he got it from. As he walks out the door, he turns to see Trudy start to cry. He whispers to himself "It'll be all right, it'll be all right." He walks down the hall even more afraid then before.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Back in the waiting room, without Rico there, Gina slowly starts to cry. She pulls her knees up to her chest and crosses her arms on top of them. She buries her face in her arms and starts to cry even more. Everyone else is so caught up in their own thoughts that no one hears her, except for Castillo. He gets up and goes and sits next to Gina in Rico's vacated spot. He slowly wraps his arms around her so not to startle her. She grabs his hand closest to hers and just holds it. She continues to cry but not as much as before. Through her tears she sees the look on Castillo's face.

"How are you holding up Sir?" she asks trying to start a conversation.

"I've been better. But I think I'm doing a little better than you are at the moment."

"That's true. I just keep thinking about how all this happened to Trudy and now to Sonny. I'm starting to wonder who's going to be next."

At that moment Zito and Switek come back to life and look at her with scared eyes.

"No one else is getting hurt. We're going to find this guy and stop him before he hurts someone again. I'm wondering if Barton is in on this or not. Because both the guys work for him, but we don't know if it is the same guy or not…" he says getting cut short by Gina.

"With all do respect Sir, I really don't want to think about any of that right now. If that's all right with you?" she asks.

"It's all right. I was just thinking aloud. Sorry."

"It's ok. I am starting to wonder where Rico is. He's been gone for almost two hours now."

"I know. I'm starting to wonder myself. Maybe one of us should go look for him," says Zito.

Right at that moment the door opens and in walks Rico. Gina jumps out of Castillo's arms and runs into Rico's.

"Where have you been? We were starting to get worried."

"I just went and walked around. And I went and saw Trudy. Guess what?"

"She's awake?" asks Zito.

"Yes, but when I left about 10 minutes ago she had fallen back asleep."

"That's good. We should go see her in a few hours. You know, to let her get some sleep first," says Gina.

"I told her what happened. She started crying. I was going to tell her while she was still unconscious but I fell asleep for about 20 minutes and she woke me up. None of the doctors have come, have they?"

"No, none of them," says Castillo.

"He's still in surgery," says Switek.

"What's taking them so long? They should have at least sent a nurse in here to tell us something. Unless…" Gina says.

"Unless what?" asks Zito.

"Unless something else is wrong besides what Rico overheard from the paramedics. Unless the doctors don't know how to fix what's wrong with him. Unless it's too far along in the surgery to let someone come out. Or unless he's…" She falls to her knees and starts to cry again. Rico kneels down on the floor next to her and asks "Unless what Gina?"

"Unless he's already dead and they are just trying to clean him up before anyone sees him."

At that sentence Zito turns very pale, Switek puts his head in his hands, and Castillo starts to meditate again. Gina and Rico get up long enough for Gina to run out the door and into the hallway. Everyone looks up in surprise as Rico chases after her.

"Gina stop! Wait for me!" he yells.

Gina just keeps running and ignores Rico's screams. She runs out of the hospital and into the parking lot. Rico runs after her and grabs her shoulders. He turns her around and sees the tears running down her face.

"I can't do it anymore. I can't wait to see if the doctor is going to say he's going to live or if he's already dead. I just can't!" she screams.

Rico wraps his arms around her and holds her close. He starts kissing the top of her head to calm her down. She starts shaking and her knees buckle. Rico tightens his grip on her to keep her from falling to the pavement.

She looks up at him and sees the fear in his eyes. He can't wait any longer either, she thinks to herself. She starts to push him away and he lets her go. "I need to sit down," she says.

"Okay, let's go sit on that bench." He takes her hand and leads her to the bench.

"I'm sorry about running out of there. I just couldn't stand to be in there any more. Thanks for coming after me."

"Your welcome. I was just making sure you were going to be all right. You are going to be all right aren't you?" he asks raising his eyebrow.

"Time will tell my friend, time will tell. I just wish we had some kind of news on how his condition is. Guess we're just going to have to wait a little bit longer."

"Guess we are. But at least some good news is that Trudy's awake and she's going to be just fine."

"Yeah that is good news." She looks him in the eyes and sees something she's never seen before when she looks at him. She sees a different kind of friendship. The one where secrets really are kept between two people. Then one where friends care for each other like family. The one where one fleeting moment consumes a lifetime. And in that moment Gina realizes that she can overcome anything that the world dishes out at her.

She turns to Rico and rests her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around her shoulders. She tilts her head up and kisses him on the cheek. Rico, still holding her hand, squeezes it tighter. He leans his head back enough to let it rest on the back of the bench. He starts to listen to the sound of Gina's breathing and looks down to find that she has fallen asleep. He bends his head down to hers and kisses her lightly and softly on the cheek, as to not wake her. Then he sits back and listens to the breeze blowing ever so softly. Soon enough he is asleep too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tensions are high as Zito's paces all over the waiting room.

"Where are they? Rico should have brought her back by now? What's taking them so long?" asks Zito rather impatiently.

"Larry, take it easy. They'll be back when they're ready. They are both trying to cool off and if they hear you going crazy like this it might upset Gina again," says Switek watching Zito.

"Detective sit down," orders Castillo eyeing Zito.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry sir," says Zito as he goes to sit on the couch.

"It's okay Detective. We're all a little tense at the moment.

"Should we go look for them?" asks Switek.

"No, let them be alone for a little bit longer. Let them calm their nerves," says Castillo.

Right at that moment there's a knock on the door and everyone in the room holds their breaths. Castillo goes to the door and opens it. "May I come in?" asks a doctor wearing a green surgical uniform.

"Please," says Castillo.

"Thank you. My name is Dr. Alan Richards," he says as he goes to shake hands with the occupants of the room.

"I'm Lieutenant Castillo. They are Detectives Zito and Switek. How is he Doctor?" asks Castillo as he points to Zito and Switek.

"Please sit down first. I need a seat myself, as you already know I've been standing up for at least 3 hours now. Detective Crockett…Crockett right?" asks the doctor to make sure he has the right notes on hand.

"Yes Sir, Crockett," says Castillo as the Detectives all find a seat.

"Well as you all know Detective Crockett is not in the best of shape right now. He's lost a lot of blood and has a punctured right lung. But that surprisingly was not the worst of it. I don't know how he did it, but the man that stabbed him managed to severe one of Crockett's arteries. That was the main reason why he's lost a lot of blood. We've managed to reconnect the artery and mend the puncture wound. While in surgery he lost so much blood that he had a seizure and ended up in a coma once we had him back in a more stable situation."

"Is he going to be alright?" asks Switek.

"Right now he's still in critical condition because with how much blood he's lost he's still at a risk for either a heart attack or a seizure from shock. We are watching him closely to make sure that doesn't happen again. We have him, at the moment, on a constant blood drip to replace some of the blood that he lost and a ventilator until he can breathe on his own. All we can do for now is just sit and wait. See if he snaps out of it and wakes up to help himself fight for his life."

"Can we see him?" asks Zito.

"Not at the moment. The nurses are still cleaning him up from surgery and trying to get him settled into his room. I would have to say maybe another hour or so. I'll send a nurse in, when I think he won't be in any immediate danger of a seizure, to let you see him for a few minutes. That way his body can adjust to being on the ventilator," explains the doctor as he gets up and heads for the door.

"Thank you Doctor, for everything," says Castillo as he gets up with the doctor.

"It's nothing. I'm just doing my job, just like Detective Crockett was. We both try to save people but every action has an equal reaction and unfortunately his reaction came. Luckily I'm here for him as well as all of you, his friends," he says as he reaches out his hand to Castillo.

"So true Doctor. So true. Again thank you. I don't think he would have even made it this far without all of your help," says Castillo shaking Dr. Richards' hand.

"Like I said 'It's nothing'. I do it every day. I'm going to go and see if they've moved him into the ICU yet. I should be sending a nurse in here in the next couple of hours," he says as he walks out the door.

All three men slowly form the same look on their faces. And suddenly Zito looks up from the spot on the floor that he was staring at.

"Should I go find Gina and Rico now? Now that the doctor's been in?" he asks.

"Yes, they need to know how he's doing. Zito you go find them. I think I'm going to go check on Trudy, see how she's doing. Switek you stay here just in case the doctor or a nurse comes back with more news, ok?" asks Castillo getting up with Zito.

"Yes Sir."

With that Zito and Castillo exit the room, Castillo to Trudy's room and Zito to the parking lot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castillo enters Trudy's room but finds her asleep. He pulls the only chair in the room up next to her bed and sits there. He looks at her face while she sleeps. She looks so peaceful, he thinks to himself. If only the rest of us could have peace like that. They're all worried about Sonny, about catching the dealer, about getting that scum off the streets of Miami. He lays his head against the back of the chair and slowly drifts off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zito searches the parking lot for Gina and Rico. He looks from one end to the other and finally sees them. They are sitting on a bench. Zito rushes over to them and notices that they are asleep in each others arms. He stops suddenly and just stares at them. He can't believe it. Thousands of thoughts run through his head, but he's not sure which one is right. Oh well…they need to be told what the doctor told us, he thinks. He walks over to the bench and lightly nudges Rico to wake him up. Rico stirs but doesn't wake up. Zito says his name and Rico jumps, waking Gina in the process.

"Zito? What are you doing out here?" asks Rico with a startled look on his face.

"Has the doctor come?" asks Gina jumping to her feet.

"Yes, he talked to us about 20 minutes ago. Come on let's go inside, me and Switek will explain what the doctor told us."

"Okay," says Gina walking for the door.

"Wait, where's Castillo?" asks Rico as Gina stops and turns at the sound of his voice.

"He went to go see Trudy. He'll be back in a little while. Come on, Gina looks like she's getting cold."

"I'm just nervous," she says as she wraps her arms around herself.

Rico and Zito give each other a look and then look at her.

"Okay so I am a little cold, can we go in now?" as she motions with her shoulders to the door.

Rico and Zito start laughing as they walk Gina to the entrance to the Emergency Ward of the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Switek, sitting alone in the waiting room, starts to talk aloud. "What else can happen? Who else is going to get hurt? I don't want to get hurt but I also want to get the guy that did this. But what can we do?"

"Everything that we have to," says Rico as he walks in the door.

"I know, I know. It's just…" says Switek.

"Just what Stan?" asks Zito.

"…just that Trudy's upstairs because she got hurt and Sonny's just barely alive for the same reason. Who else is supposed to get hurt or killed before we get this guy?"

"I don't know. But I do know that we will do what ever it takes to catch this guy and make him pay for what he's done. Even if it means sacrificing myself to do it," says Rico with a look of hatred in his eyes.

"No! No one else is getting hurt for any reason!" screams Gina.

Rico rushes over to her and holds her in his arms. "You're right. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry Gina. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Just don't go getting yourself killed, promise?" she asks hugging him tighter.

He takes her face in his hands and looks her in the eyes. "I promise," he says rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

"Thank you," she says as she takes his hands in hers and leads him to the couch to sit down. Once they sit down, along with Zito, Gina asks "What did the doctor say about Sonny?"

"He's in critical condition. He has a punctured lung. He's lost a lot of blood and because of that he's had a seizure. The doctor said that he might have another seizure and possibly a heart attack because of the blood loss. They have him on a constant blood drip and a ventilator," says Zito.

"Oh my…Did the doctor say if he was going to be okay?" asks Gina.

"He's not sure at the moment. The guy that did all this managed to cut through one of Sonny's arteries, which caused all the blood loss. And the doctor said he might be in a coma. He can't be sure of that yet until Sonny's a little more stable."

"A coma!" bursts out Rico. "Even if Sonny lives, but doesn't come out of a coma, it's still going to be like he died."

"Rico!" says Gina scooting away from Rico.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to say that whoever this guy is, he's doing a good job of putting all the cops he meets in the hospital."

"Are we allowed to see him yet?" asks Gina sitting back into the crook between Rico's arm and chest.

"Not unless Switek saw the nurse come in while I was getting you two."

"No, no one came in. The doctor said he would send someone to get us when we would be allowed to go see him."

Gina looks up at Rico from where she's laying her head on his chest and says "Since we can't see Sonny just yet, do you want to go see Trudy?"

"Sure that way Castillo can come back down here and let these two go walk around or something. That work for you guys?" he asks.

"Yeah, I need to get a drink anyway. We'll wait here for Castillo to come back before we go anywhere," says Switek.

As Rico and Gina get up to go see Trudy, Switek and Zito give each other looks. Zito mouths the word "Wait". After Rico and Gina leave Switek starts to speak. "What just happened?"  
"I don't know. I found them outside asleep on a bench in the parking lot holding each other. I'm not sure what's happening but I think I have a pretty good idea."

"After that spectacle so do I and I don't think Sonny's going to like it one bit…especially if he wakes up."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castillo wakes up to a sharp pain in his neck and soon remembers where he's at. As he sits up he starts to rub the back of his neck. Soon after he hears a noise and looks up to see Trudy staring at him. "Lieutenant?" she asks groggily.

"Hello Trudy. How are you feeling?" he asks while moving hair out of her face.

"Not well, sir. My chest hurts."

"That's because that's where the bullet stopped. But the doctor says you're going to be just fine. You'll just be a little sore for a while."

"Is there any water in here? I don't think I've had a drink in a few hours."

"Let me check." As he stands and looks around the room he hears a knock on the door. As he opens the door, he's startled to see Rico and Gina standing there. "Rico! Gina! Have you talked to Switek and Zito yet?"

"Yes, we were just down there. We thought that since we can't see Sonny yet we'd come and see Trudy. And to see if you wouldn't mind sitting in the waiting room so Zito and Switek could go walk around or something for a little bit," says Rico.

"Yeah sure I'll go sit in there for a little while. Trudy just woke up and I was looking for some water for her."

"I'll get it. It's just over there on the table," says Gina as she walks over to the table.

"Okay, well Trudy I might be up here later. I'll go ahead and let them go for a little while. I'll come up and let you know if the nurse says we can see him."

"Okay. Thanks Lieutenant," says Rico.

"See you later and thank you sir," says Trudy as Gina helps her drink a small amount of water.

"You're welcome Trudy," he says with a smile on his face as he steps through the door.

After the door closes behind Castillo, Trudy asks "So how's Sonny doing?"

"From what we heard from Switek and Zito he's in critical condition. He's lost a lot of blood from a severed artery and has had a seizure. The doctor says he might be in a coma but it's too soon to tell at the moment. He has to wait until he's a little more stable," says Rico as calm as possible.

"Oh my! Does the doctor think he's going to make it?"

"He's not sure right now. The nurses are trying to get him stable enough for us to go and see him."

"Do you think it was the same guy?"

"Castillo thinks it was, and so do I. But I'm just not sure how to get him without someone else getting hurt."

"We can think about that later when we've all had a little sleep," says Gina.

"Yeah, you're right. And we should probably go back downstairs anyway."

"Why?" asks Gina.

"Because Trudy's asleep again," says Rico as he goes to cover Trudy up with the blanket.

"Yeah we should probably go and let her get some rest. Want to go walk around outside the hospital?" she asks walking to the door.

"Sure, I could use some fresh air anyway," he replies as he opens the door for her.

As they make their way down the stairs and out of the hospital he takes her hand in his. Startled, Gina looks at Rico and he smiles back. They walk away from the parking lot, down a street lighted by nothing but neon signs. As they walk a little further they see a coffee shop and decide to go in. The waitress on duty takes them to a table in a corner and asks them what they would like.

"Two coffees, please," says Rico as they sit down.

"Coming right up," says the waitress as she goes behind the counter.

As the waitress prepares their coffee, Rico and Gina sit together in silence. Rico has his head in his hands and his eyes closed. The waitress walks up with their drinks and asks Rico if he's okay.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just had a rough day."

"Oh I hear you. Well hopefully it gets better," she says with a smile.

"Thank you," says Rico as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"You're welcome and if you need anything else just let me know," she says just before she turns to help seat a couple that just walked in.

"She's nice. Don't normally find people like her working in places like these," says Gina looking at the odd expression on Rico's face. "Rico? Rico, are you okay? Rico?" she says lightly touching the back of his hand.

Rico looks up at Gina with tears in his eyes. Gina holds Rico's hand and asks "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just don't know. I don't know what to do. What will I do if Sonny dies? He's my best friend. I just can't let him die. I've got to catch this guy, but I don't know how to do it. I don't know where to even start to look for him."

"Did you get a good look at his face?" she asks.

"No, all I saw was the car, but even then I didn't see the license plate number. It was too dark in the bar and even darker once we got outside in the alley. I know the car was a red Corvette, but I don't know what year. Sonny would but…" he says as he drops his head into his hands.

"Rico…"

But before she could finish her sentence Rico looks her square in the eyes and says "This just can't be happening. How could I let this happen to him? How could I let Sonny get stabbed? How? I swear Gina, if Sonny dies I don't know what I'll do."

"Rico, he's not going to die."

"We don't know that. I should be in his place right now, not him. It was my fault that he's hurt. If I hadn't gone to pick up the phone he would never have been stabbed."

"Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! I should never have turned my back on that guy. I did and look what happened," he says as he slams his fist on the table. The other people in the restaurant jump at the noise. Rico just stares at them and they go back to their food and conversations.

"Rico calm down. Sonny's going to be fine. We're going to be fine," she says as she takes his hand again.

"Damn it Gina, I can't calm down," he says as he pulls his hand out of hers. "The guy that did this to Sonny is still out there somewhere. And if Sonny dies I'm not going to rest until I find him. Hell I won't rest even now."

"I know Rico, I know. But you're not thinking straight right now. None of us are."

"Yeah, well you don't have the vision of him getting stabbed playing through your head over and over again," he says raising his voice.

"No I don't. I have the one of Trudy getting shot. Same difference. Your best friend and partner got stabbed and mine got shot. We're in the same boat Rico," she says with a look of anger on her face. "Stop blaming yourself for something that you couldn't control. We're not blaming you. I'm not blaming you," she says as she takes his hand again and looks him in the eyes.

"I know you're not. But I'm blaming myself. I let it happen. I let the guy get away. And if Sonny dies, he won't be the only one paying the price. I'm going to catch him Gina, if it's the last thing I do."

"Rico…" she says as she diverts her eyes.

"Yes Gina?"

"I…I think we should go back now."

"Okay let's go," he says as he takes a $10 bill out of his wallet and leaves it on the table. As he walks past the waitress he says thank you. He gets to the door first and holds it open for Gina. They walk down the lighted street with only a few of the signs having been turned off. Rico takes Gina's hand again and they walk the rest of the way to the hospital in silence. Rico deep in thought and Gina cautious as ever. When they reach the entrance to the hospital, Rico pulls Gina aside. They go around the corner between two bushes.

"I want to thank you," he says as he wraps her up in a hug.

"For what?" she asks returning the hug.

"For knocking some sense into me. You were right. I need to stop blaming myself. But I do know one thing."

"What's that?" she asks looking up at him.

"That I will catch this guy. But that I need to be careful how I do it because I have something worth a lot in my life now," he says as he moves hair out of her face.

"And what would that be?"

"You. Other than Sonny, I found another important thing in my life. I found you," he says as he looks in her eyes.

"Rico, I…"

But she never got the chance to finish because right at that moment Rico tilts his head down to meet her lips. Stunned Gina resists until finally giving in to the feelings that overwhelmed her. All the feelings she's been holding back towards Rico just burst out of her. The kiss is so passionate that neither one of them wants to break it. Rico wraps his arms around her and pulls her into him. Each deepens the kiss one last time and then they stop. By the time the kiss was over they were both out of breath. All of a sudden Gina starts to push away from Rico.

"What's wrong?" he asks, startled.

"I shouldn't have done that. Sonny…Sonny cares for me, Rico. Hell I'd even swear that he loves me," she says shaking her head.

"But do you love him?" he asks.

"I…I'm not sure. It's different with Sonny. He's not like other guys. Not like you. He's more like dynamite. You know, can go off whenever and wherever."

"I know. "

"He's sweet and everything, but he's not always there when you need him, emotionally. He's always off somewhere else in his own head. I just don't know. You want to know something?"

"Sure, I think."

"Sonny asked me to dinner tonight. And I agreed. But I don't think I really wanted to. Like I said, he's nice and everything, but I just don't think he's right for me."

"What about me? Other than me being a cop, I'm nothing like Sonny. Want to give me a try?" he asks stepping closer to her.

"I…" seeing the look on his face, she could tell he was telling the truth and gave in. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply. Rico wraps his arms around her waist and kisses back.

He lets her go and says "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving me my chance. Come on let's go inside," he says as he steps out of the bushes and takes her hand. They walk into the hospital and walk down the corridor to the waiting room. They spot Zito at the vending machines and offer to wait for him.

While opening a Snickers, Zito asks "So where did you two run off to?"

"Coffee," says Rico giving Gina a look.

"Cool," he says as he takes a bite. What did they go and really do, he thinks to himself. I know they did something besides that. Sonny is going to have a field day with all this when he wakes up.

"Zito, you ok?" asks Rico with an odd look on his face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, just a little bit tired."

"Aren't we all?" asks Rico opening the door to the waiting room.

They go inside to find Switek asleep in a chair and Castillo reading a book in the other chair. Zito goes to lay down on the floor while Rico and Gina go sit on the couch. Gina lays on the couch and puts her head in Rico's lap. He starts to rub her head and soon she is asleep. He leans his head back on the couch and falls asleep too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Fiddle Street Pier all the lights are out except for the ones coming from the windows of the Saint's Widow. Inside two men are talking.

"Did you accomplish what I sent you to do?" asks Barton lighting a cigar.

"Yes sir. But unfortunately the other man got away with your briefcase of cocaine," says Jackson handing Barton a briefcase full of money.

"No he didn't. All he had was a briefcase of baby formula and flour. The real stuff is here with me."

"Does that mean that what you were trying to sell the women was fake too?"

"Yes it does. I want you to lay low for a few days because his partner might tell the cops. And we can't have that kind of trouble right now. So go home and I'll call you when I need you."

"Yes sir," he says as he gets up and walks out. He gets in his car and drives off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He reaches the gate and opens it. As he walks down the path in the grass he sees people, not people other cops. No one looks up as he walks up to them. He looks at what they're looking at and stands there shocked. He walks a little closer only to have the air ripped from his chest. There in front of him are gravestones, baring the names Larry Zito, Stanley Switek, Gina Navarro Calbrese, Trudy Joplin, Martin Castillo, James "Sonny" Crockett, and Ricardo Tubbs. At seeing his own name, Rico falls to the ground and starts screaming.

"How? What happened? Someone answer me?" he yells to the people standing around the graves. And then it hits him. He's dead, no one can hear him. He gets up and runs out of the graveyard screaming. When he reaches the gate that he can in earlier, he finds that its locked and he can't open it. He starts pulling on it and shaking it, but it won't budge. He finally realizes that he can't leave. He's not allowed to leave. And that's when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Rico wake up!" says Castillo. "Rico!" he yells.

Startled by hearing his name, he opens his eyes and sees Castillo.

"Lieutenant! You're alive," says Rico rubbing his eyes.

"I should hope I'm alive. You were having a nightmare. You started screaming and yelling. I thought I should wake you up before you woke everyone else up."

"Thank you. My God. That dream, it felt so real. It scared the hell out of me," he says sitting up a little straighter and trying not to disturb Gina.

"What was it about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I entered a gate and walked down a path until I saw a bunch of people. They were all staring at something in the ground. I walked up to them and saw a bunch of gravestones. They all had our names on them. All of us. I started to run for the gate. But when I got to it, it wouldn't open and that's when you woke me up."

"I don't know whether to say it was just a fluke nightmare or if it has some meaning to it. Just try not to think about it right now. Oh and do me a favor?" asks Castillo.

"Sure."

"Don't tell any of the others. That will just make them even more scared. And I don't think they can handle being scared any more."

"I don't think I was going to tell them anyway. Have you gotten any sleep yet?" he asks yawning.

"Not a lot. I've just been dozing on and off."

"Why don't you get some sleep? I'll stay awake for a while. Don't really feel like going back to sleep anyway. Not after that dream."

"Thanks. I could use a good nap," says Castillo as he lays down on the other couch and drifts off to sleep.

What the hell was that dream about, Rico thinks to himself. I hope it's not a sign of bad things to come. And everyone dead? Why everyone? Why Trudy? She's doing better. And Gina, poor Gina. I can't take much more than this. If that really happens, let me go first. I can't sit and watch everyone die. I can't.

Just then Rico hears a knock at the door. The person peaks her head in and says "Detectives, it's okay for you to go see your friend for a few minutes a piece. He's down the hall, third door on the right."

"Thank you," says Rico as the nurse leaves and shuts the door. He kisses Gina on the forehead to try and wake her up. He whispers her name in her ear and she starts to stir. "Gina, sweetie, time to wake up," he says.

As she sits up she asks "What is it?"

"We can go see Sonny."

"Really?"  
"Really. I just need to wake everyone up first," he says as he walks over to Zito and nudges him awake. Then he goes and wakes up Switek and Castillo.

"Why'd you wake us up Rico?"

"We can go see Sonny. The nurse said we can see him for a few minutes each. I was going to say that Castillo, Zito, and Switek go see him first. Then Gina, then me. Does that work?" asks Rico.

"Yeah, that works. Me and Larry can go in together and then Castillo. When we come back you can go Gina," says Zito.

"The nurse said that he's down the hall, third door on the right."

"Okay, we'll be back in a few minutes."  
"We'll be waiting," says Gina as Rico goes to sit next to her.

As Switek, Zito, and Castillo walk out of the room, Gina takes Rico's hand. She looks at him and he looks nervous.

"What's wrong Rico?"

"I don't know what to say to him. Don't know what to say about him getting stabbed or about us."

"Just say whatever you want. I know he'll understand in the end."

"Thank you Gina," he says as he touches her face with his hand. He pulls her closer to him and tilts his head down. He lightly kisses her once and then deeply. She lets him for a little bit then she pulls back. He looks hurt.

"I don't want the others to find out just yet. Please?" she asks.

"Anything for you Gina."

"Thank you," she says as she lightly kisses him.

Just as they break the kiss, the others come back into the room. They all look sad.

"You can go in now Gina," says Zito taking up his spot on the floor again.

Gina stands up and turns to Rico. "Come with me?" she asks.

"Okay," says Rico as he takes her outstretched hand.

They walk out the door and down the hall. When they reach the room he's in a nurse starts to walk out the door. "Only a few minutes a piece please," she says as she holds the door open for Gina.

"Thank you," says Gina as she walks into the room. As the door closes behind her she looks around and sees him. All of a sudden her mind goes completely blank. She walks up to his bed and takes his hand very carefully. She bends over and kisses him lightly on the forehead and lets a tear drop into his hair. She stands up straight and lets go of his hand. As she walks to the door, she stops, turns towards him and says "I'm sorry Sonny." She opens the door and walks out.

Rico looks at her and asks "Are you okay?"

She just looks up at him with tears running down her cheeks. He wraps her up in a hug. She pushes away and runs for the waiting room. After she enters to room he leans against the wall. Looks like it's my turn buddy, he silently says to himself.

He pushes the door open and slowly walks inside. He walks up to Sonny's bed and freezes. He sees all the tubes and wires covering Sonny's body. He goes to sit in the chair next to Sonny and checks the monitors. Everything seems okay but what do I know, he thinks. Poor Sonny.

"Sonny, I'm sorry," he whispers as he takes Sonny's hand. "So very sorry. It's all my fault. I never should have taken my eyes off the guy. It should be me here instead of you. Everyone keeps telling me to quit blaming myself, but I can't. I know it's my fault. And I promise you, I'm going to get the guy that did this. Even if it puts me here beside you. I would gladly trade places with you. You shouldn't be here. You should be on your boat, sleeping. But instead you're here because of my stupidity. I'm so sorry Sonny. Please don't die. It would be like losing my brother all over again. And I can't go through that again. Please Sonny," he says as he leans his head back on the chair. As tears roll down his cheeks he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
